


Дыши легко, забудь невзгоды

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Sanri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: Тускло-жёлтые фонари разбрызгивают мутные круги света. А за ними — арки, дворы-колодцы, скверики и узкие уличные пролёты. И всё такое серое, зыбкое, только яркие неоновые вывески выбиваются из общего тона. Город-призрак, люди — корабли, потерявшие сигнальные огни.Юра живёт по инерции, пока одна встреча не меняет всё.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Kumys 2020 - Спецквест





	Дыши легко, забудь невзгоды

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: SCP-2115 – Расширьте круг знакомств

По потолку в ванной растеклось здоровенное мокрое пятно, с центра которого размеренно капало, и накапало уже прилично: бежевый коврик в форме кошачьей лапы пропитался целиком, и Юра ступил прямо в жадно чавкнувший ворс.

В наушниках, так и не снятых по приходу домой, Сплин затянул: _«Ты нарисуешь круги на полy, круги на потолке, круги на стенах»_ , — своевременно, если не думать о контексте.

Юра цокнул, качнулся с пятки на носок, поджал пальцы: ступни противно холодило. На нос упала капля, за ней вторая — на ресницы, сорвалась, прокатившись холодным прикосновением по щеке. Юра задрал голову, апатично уставился на медленно набухающие капли. Насчитал шесть штук, угрожающе дрожащих и метящих в подставленное лицо.

Закономерное окончание паршивого дня. Кажется, один из законов Мерфи гласит, что под всякой бездной раскрывается ещё одна, более глубокая. И сегодня он точно её достиг. Весь день наперекосяк. Проспал, метро закрыли (опять кто-нибудь рассеянный оставил пакет под лавкой), пришлось со всех ног нестись к Спортивной, судорожно проверяя время. Вниз слетел, аж ступени в глазах зарябили, да тётка из будки гнусаво прорычала: «Молодой человек, по эскалатору не бегать!». Ага, слушай их, как же. По травалатору тоже бегом, проскальзывая между сонными пассажирами.

Он всё равно опоздал. Привычная порция криков не слишком-то беспокоила — Фельцман ещё в прошлом году махнул на него рукой, мол, словесные внушения в данном случае бесполезны, но вот воздух бессмысленно сотрясать так и не отучился. Разминка и общая физподготовка прошли на ура, а на льду сразу не задалось. Фельцман бросал хмурые взгляды и поджимал губы, после и вовсе сослал отдыхать в раздевалку: прыжки Юре были заказаны, но он и с простейшими элементами справиться не мог, раз за разом протирал штаны о лёд, бесился, вставал и снова пытался, но словно не чувствовал собственного тела. Вечером ещё и от Барановской влетело. Ставили новую хореографию и, как в былые времена, ей не нравилось всё, от стойки до положения рук. Катастрофа, а не день.

К ногам прижалось тёплое, мазнуло пушистым по голым лодыжкам — Петя пробовал лапой разбухший коврик.

Юра с тоской проследил полет нескольких капель, вытянул наушники — тут же придавило тишиной. Мысли в голове ползли лениво, и больше всего на свете хотелось лечь и уснуть, забив на все проблемы скопом. Но если так оставить, соседи, пожилая пара с дряхлым питбулем себе под стать, придут к нему. Заливать стариков было как минимум некрасиво: случалось, что они присматривали за Петей и квартирой во время отъездов.

Ругаться не хотелось. Банально сил не было. Последние полгода квартира сверху пустовала. Владельцы не слишком усердно пытались найти новых съемщиков, а непомерные счета и, откровенно говоря, паршивые условия быстренько отваживали потенциальных жильцов. Сам Юра не жаловался: во-первых, дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят, на что расщедрилась спортивная ассоциация (за заслуги и высокие результаты), за то и спасибо; во-вторых, проводил он здесь не так уж много времени — даже если не в разъездах, всё больше ночевал только. Конечно, кой-какой ремонт он сделал сразу, как получил квартиру, но скорее косметический. А сейчас чьими-то усилиями и эта работа готова была пойти прахом.

Петя у ног заворчал низким басом, требовательно напоминая о себе. Голодный и соскучившийся.

С соседом сверху Юра ещё не пересекался; въехал тот неделю как, по утрам его было не видно, не слышно, а в другое время они не пересекались. Ночами, правда, Юра иногда просыпался от какого-то шума, но въевшаяся в самое нутро усталость позволяла лишь недолго полежать в безуспешных попытках отправить телепатическую ноту протеста и снова гасила сознание. Так что о своём соседе Юра знал только со слов других жильцов, всё больше от бабы Кати с первого этажа — местного стража закона и порядка: «Из понаехавших, морда нерусская, но на бандюгана не похож». Бабе Кате было хорошо за восемьдесят, и она будто законсервировалась в атмосфере лихих девяностых: шаг влево, шаг вправо — бандит и нехристь.

Петя отважно двинулся вперёд. Встал всеми четырьмя лапами на вздувшийся коврик, подпрыгнул, походил туда-сюда и уткнулся мордой в ворс. Раздались мерзкие хлюпающие звуки.

— Петя, блядь!

Юра рванул вперёд, подхватывая кота. Коврик потянулся вслед за ними.

— Пусти!

Ох уж эти коты с их пристрастием хватать в пасть всякую дрянь. Даже мокрый, вонючий ворс.

А во всем виноват этот козёл сверху! Надо идти, мозги вправлять.

Наушники с айфоном полетели в одну сторону, мокрые носки — в другую, кот был осторожно доставлен на кровать, и Юра потопал обратно в прихожую, пытаясь разжечь пламенный костер негодования и гнева. Так, чтоб хватило для наезда.

Вот только по ощущениям внутри дотлевали угли.

Дверь неожиданно заело, что с ней бывало, но в этот раз выбесило конкретно. С матюгами, злопыхая на весь коридор (и откуда внезапно силы взялись?), Юра навалился, дёрнул проклятущий замок, воткнул ноги в растоптанные старые кеды и выкатился на лестничную площадку. Захлопнул дверь пяткой, вжикнул молнией олимпийки, чуть не прищемив кожу на горле, и потопал наверх.

Запалу хватило ненадолго: пока карабкался по бесконечной лестнице, снова отгорело. Но отступать на полпути — не дело.

В дверной звонок пришлось жать долго, минуты две, не меньше. В квартире тонко, противно пищало на одной ноте, и Юра очень надеялся, что сосед дрыхнет. А он его поднимет. И с постели поднимет, и настроение поднимет, чтоб знал, как заливать.

Дверь распахнулась внезапно и внутрь. Юра, незаметно для себя упёршийся в неё лбом, едва не завалился вперед. Судорожно дёрнулся, ловя равновесие, и возмущённо уставился на соседа. Тот и правда оказался нерусским: то ли узбек, то ли казах, попробуй разбери. И дверь открыл в одних трениках, подвернутых до колен.

Юра позорно залип на торс и грудь, сглотнул, мигом забывая все заготовленные слова.

— Снизу?

Вопрос вывел из ступора, в голове плеснуло паникой, потом возмущением, и нужный настрой пришёл сразу.

— Нет, блядь, сверху! Что за дела?! У меня по коридору крейсер «Аврора» пускать можно, кто это убирать теперь должен, я, что ли?! Ремонт новый, пизда ламинату и потолку! Я не впрягался в эту поебень! Платить за это счастье кто теперь будет, а?

— Стоп, — раскрытую ладонь пихнули под самый нос, и Юра на полуслове подавился воздухом. — Секунду.

Сосед протопал по коридору до конца, оставив дверь открытой. Юра помялся на пороге, прислушиваясь к неразборчивому шуму из глубины квартиры, но любопытство пересилило.

В конце коридора, как и у него, располагался совмещенный санузел. Дверь — нараспашку, на полу ведра, тазики, тряпки и полотенца. И вот у соседа вода и прям в коридор уже вылилась.

— Извини. Сантехника старая, трубу прорвало. Я как домой пришёл, сразу за уборку. Не подумал, что тебя успело залить. — Горе-сосед вынырнул из комнаты сбоку, уже в футболке и кроссовках. — Пойдём, покажешь масштабы.

Юра уставился на него в изумлении. Поскрипел шестерёнками, поморгал: раз, другой. Понятнее не стало.

— Чё?

— Показывай квартиру. Оценим ущерб.

Такой подход к делу сбивал с толку и, откровенно говоря, шокировал. Юру раньше не заливали, но по коммуналкам пожить он успел и знал золотое правило — ничего не знаю, моя хата с краю. Так что обычно народ отпирался до последнего. А тут нате, сам предложил. Ишь какой сознательный.

— Ну-у-у, — в горле внезапно запершило, уши словно кипятком обожгло. С крейсером он погорячился. — Пошли, что ли.

А, всё равно! Даже если и преувеличил, потолок всяко теперь перекрашивать надо! Вот пусть и займётся, соседушка, раз такой сердобольный.

По лестнице Юра ссыпался не в пример быстрее подъёма. Вытащил руки из карманов штанов (и когда запихнуть успел), полез за ключами, вновь завозился у входа — замок поменять всё никак не соберётся. Некстати вспомнилось, что в квартире бардак: у входа свалка из обуви и верхней одежды, тут же и пакет с мусором стоит, оставленный утром по рассеянности, в самой ванной корзина с грязным бельем уже ломится, а что в комнатах творится, то, слава богу, за закрытыми дверями не видно.

Возясь с ключами, Юра пытался вспомнить, насколько большие комья пыли валяются по углам. Словил себя на этой мысли и тут же разозлился. Хрена ли такая фигня в голове всплывает?! Какая ему разница вообще, что о нём подумают?

Замок наконец поддался, щёлкнул, впуская в квартиру.

— На вот, смотри.

— Я пройду? — Получив утвердительный кивок, сосед разулся и направился к ванной. Целеустремлённый, как танк.

Юра споро стянул кеды и поскакал следом. Под ноги бросился Петя, заорал дурным голосом, кося голубыми глазами в сторону чужака: «Хозяин, это кто? Это что вообще? А кормить когда будешь?».

В самой ванной и правда успела натечь лужа. До соседской ей, впрочем, было далеко.

Сосед повертел головой, стоя на пороге, вздохнул и вытащил из кармана телефон:

— Я оплачу ремонт. Диктуй номер.

Юра в этот момент как раз пытался подхватить кота на руки. Чуть не выронил, рот разинул и скорчился в полуприсяде, поймав смеющийся взгляд соседа.

Не его день.

— А?

— Буду нанимать бригаду, созвонимся и обсудим, когда им удобнее к тебе зайти. Или можешь сам разобраться, а мне чек.

Юра помолчал. Закрыл рот. Посмотрел ещё раз, внимательнее.

Взгляд серьёзный, морда лица решительная. Вымирающий вид, Красная книга, не иначе.

Надиктовал, как просили.

— Отабек.

Где-то сзади запиликал брошенный впопыхах айфон.

— Извини, остаться, чтобы помочь, не смогу. Надо самому всё убрать быстрее, тогда и тебя заливать перестанет. Я позвоню завтра?

«Чего он от меня хочет-то?»

Отабек (это ж он представился, правильно? или сегодня все начали говорить на инопланетном языке?) застыл с айфоном в руке, глядя на него.

— Юра?

— Позвоню завтра, Юра. Ещё раз прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства.

И ретировался, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Юра посмотрел на кота. Кот посмотрел на него. Вид у кота был пришибленный. У него, скорее всего, не лучше.

Петя вывернулся из рук, мстительно проехавшись когтями по предплечьям, и горделиво удалился на кухню. А на полу дожидалась лужа. «Спать» откладывалось.

Но вначале надо было найти айфон, вбить в память номер этого Отабека. Что за имя такое?

Познакомились так познакомились. Как в сраном анекдоте: «Дорогой сосед снизу, прости за то, что я тебя затопила. Ну и ты сам виноват, никак не подготовился к потопу. Не ной».

Айфон, тряпка, накормить кота, кровать. И всё это — быстро. Ему завтра на час раньше на тренировку, отрабатывать сегодняшние косяки.

На кухне затрещало, что-то грохнуло, раздался возмущенный мяв. Петя, видно, не дождавшись вероломного хозяина, решил собственными усилиями раздобыть прокорм, да снова промахнулся в прыжке.

Сдержать стон не удалось. Кот, айфон, тряпка, кровать. И живо.

* * *

Юра мучил станок (или тот его, он пока не разобрался), когда айфон завибрировал, замигал подсветкой. Барановская куда-то отошла, прервав поток язвительных наставлений. Юра, воровато оглянувшись, прислушался: не звучит ли звонкое цоканье каблуков по паркету? Вроде тихо.

Потные, намертво скрюченные пальцы с трудом удалось оторвать от гладкого дерева. Айфон продолжал призывно помигивать: возьми меня, ну же.

Хотя кто ему мог звонить, не Никифоров же? Тот как умотал в очередной раз в свою Японию два месяца назад, так ни ответа ни привета, только фотки тошнотворно счастливые в инсту постил как по расписанию.

— Алло?

— Юра, это Отабек. Здравствуй. Можешь говорить?

— Ну, привет. Да, только быстро.

— Завтра удобно встретить мастера?

Завтра? А вообще, какой завтра день недели? Лихорадочно закопавшись в приложения, он открыл календарь: воскресенье, никаких планов нет.

Юра скривился: в единственный выходной хотелось лежать в кровати с ноутбуком на животе и прибившимся под бок Петей, а не это вот всё. Но в будни заниматься вопросом ремонта хотелось ещё меньше, да и когда? Утром тренировки, днём институт и индивидуальные занятия, вечером — Барановская. Нет уж, нафиг-нафиг.

— Нормально. А во сколько он заявится?

— Секунду.

В трубке зашуршало, забубнило невнятно. Юра нетерпеливо постучал носком, отнял от уха айфон, навострил уши — по-прежнему тихо. Странно-странно, куда это запропастилась мадам Барановская, приглядывающая яко орлица за своими подопечными? Особо за теми, кто её не радует.

Юра скривился. Как наяву перед глазами встало спокойное лицо с чуть поджатыми губами и приподнятой бровью: «Что это вы, Юрий, делаете? За несколько месяцев забыли всё, чему учились на протяжении десятка лет?».

— Юра?

— А? Да, отвлёкся. Ну так что?

— В два удобно?

Вдалеке послышались шаги.

— Ой, бля, да-да, в два норм, — зашипел Юра в трубку, прикрывая рот и динамик ладонью. — Всё, не могу говорить, пока.

Скинув айфон обратно на рюкзак, Юра подскочил к станку, замер, растерявшись: что он там конкретно отрабатывал? Вот же блин блинский!

Барановская вошла в зал, встала на пороге, скрестив руки на груди.

Юра попытался придать лицу одухотворённо-сосредоточенное выражение, нелепо взмахнул руками — как не свои, куда пристроить-то?

Барановская качнула головой, просканировала помещение (слишком, по мнению Юры, задержавшись взглядом на раскрытом рюкзаке), вздохнула и внезапно выдала:

— Юрий, можете идти домой.

— А, чё? Серьёзно? Ещё ж час целый!

— А вы способны заниматься дальше? Сомневаюсь. Идите домой, Юрий. Выспитесь, отдохните, и в понедельник жду вас, — Барановская выбросила вперёд палец — нет, не палец, хищный коготь. — И будьте добры в понедельник выложиться на полную.

А сейчас он, что, и не старался будто? Ничего себе предъявы!

— Я, вообще, и так, — обиженно буркнул он.

Барановская только бровь приподняла. Не приподняла даже, а взметнула, сверхвыразительно так. Сразу видно — годы практики.

— Юрий, — на миг замялась. — У вас всё хорошо?

Опа, неожиданно. Юра обернулся, от удивления даже уши дернулись. С чего такие вопросы вообще?

— Всё пучком. — В ответ: взгляд с сомнением. — Да не, серьёзно! — Не верит, ты посмотри. — Ну, может, ещё не вошёл в ритм, первая неделя как-никак. Не волнуйтесь вы, в понедельник всё будет заебись. Ой, извините, хорошо.

— Надеюсь. Всего доброго, Юрий.

— Да-да, до свиданья.

Домой решил идти пешком, от Чкаловской не так уж далеко. Май, но холодно было, как будто осень в разгаре. Уже стемнело, улицы опустели. Впрочем, это пока из подворотен не выберешься.

Накрапывал противный моросящий дождь. Тускло-жёлтые фонари разбрызгивали мутные круги света. А за ними — арки, дворы-колодцы, скверики и узкие уличные пролёты. И всё такое серое, зыбкое, только яркие неоновые вывески выбивались из общего тона. Город-призрак, люди — корабли, потерявшие сигнальные огни.

Юра угрюмо топал по Рыбацкой, обходя немногочисленных прохожих. Чего-то хотелось, а чего — пойди разбери. Прошёл мимо зоомагазина, развернулся на месте, нырнул в тепло: и погреться, и Пете вкусняшек купить.

Как только свернул на Большой проспект Петроградки, задуло со всех сторон: под куртку, под шарф, в три слоя намотанный вокруг шеи и подбородка. Холодный восточный ветер обласкал ледяными иголками до костей. Был бы Юра котом, шерсть бы дыбом встала.

Впереди призывно просигналила маршрутка, и Юра, не задумываясь, припустил до остановки — мерзнуть, переходя Тучков мост, отчаянно не хотелось.

Внутри, в тепле, быстро разморило. Мышцы налились усталостью, глаза, как по команде, начали слипаться. Повезло, что место было. Юра уткнулся виском в ледяное стекло, достал айфон — тот отключился, падла, опять небось батарея разрядилась, — и уставился в окно.

Спереди приглушённо скрипело радио:

 _«Город-сказка, город-мечта,  
Попадая в его сети, пропадаешь навсегда.  
Глотая воздух простуд и сквозняков,  
Запах бензина и дорогих духов»_.

Сказка, ага, как же. Юра здесь уже не первый год жил, а всё никак не мог привыкнуть. Ни к сказке, ни к сквознякам. От простуд, тьфу-тьфу, как-то берегло; деда говорил, что у них по наследству здоровье крепкое, несмотря на общее тщедушное телосложение.

Тепло-теплом, а холодом всё равно пробирало. Только как будто откуда-то изнутри. Не пресловутая ли простуда? Юра поёжился, нахохлился, натянул шапку до бровей. Бегом домой, бегом-бегом-бегом. В горячую ванну.

И у него целый день, чтобы навести порядок в голове.

Надоело лажать.

* * *

Проснулся без будильника в шесть. Подорвался, схватился за айфон, вспомнил, что сегодня воскресенье и обратно плюхнулся лицом в подушку.

Законный выходной.

Во второй раз глаза разлепить пришлось из-за того, что Петя, забравшись на спину, когтил плечи, утробно мурлыча и обнюхивая затылок.

— Чего тебе, а? — заслышав хозяйский голос, Петя затарахтел громче. Юра перевернулся, Петя, соскользнув со спины, перебрался на живот, потоптался и улёгся, свернувшись в клубок. Вытянул одну лапу, выпустил когти, глянул искоса хитрющими глазами и притих. Юра, стараясь его не сбросить, дотянулся до айфона, разблокировал.

Десять утра. Вот это он горазд.

Лента инстаграма взорвалась чередой фото: вот Виктор в обнимку с Кацуки едят данго, прижавшись щеками друг к другу, вот он селфится на фоне катка, совместное фото в каком-то парке, в сториз — еда, дифирамбы неотразимому и единственному, фотки рассвета и подробнейший отчёт о том, когда встали, что надели, куда намылились. Типично. И всё это — за последние девять часов.

Юра отбросил телефон в сторону, почесал Петю между ушей и с сожалением, но переложил его в сторону — тот даже ухом не повёл. Юра потащился на кухню, врубил чайник, а по коридору уже нетерпеливо цокали когти. Миски в держателе, между прочим, всё ещё были наполовину полные.

Петя важно прошествовал на кухню, уселся, обернув хвост вокруг лап, и уставился требовательно: давай, хочу свежий корм.

Вот привереда.

Пришлось исполнять.

Сварганив себе быстрый завтрак: овсянку с бананом, тост и яичницу, Юра залип в телефоне, листая новости и фотки знакомых. Сам не заметил, как перебрался обратно в комнату, развалился на кровати и включил сериал.

В час тридцать пронзительным писком зашёлся будильник.

Юра едва не уронил телефон себе на лицо от неожиданности и не сразу смог вспомнить, зачем вообще поставил оповещение на воскресенье. А как вспомнил — кубарем скатился с кровати. Петя, мирно сопевший в изножье, испуганно подорвался и недовольно зашипел.

— Ай, блин, ну соррян, у нас ЧП!

В ванной царил бардак. Юра с руганью начал подхватывать валяющуюся везде одежду: домашние шорты и футболку с полотенцесушителя, груду джинсов и толстовок со стиральной машинки, несколько пар носков, сиротливо забившихся в угол. В итак переполненную корзину запихнуть всё это оказалось проблематично, но с помощью какой-то матери и собственного веса справиться удалось.

В коридоре оказалось не лучше: разбросанные кеды, так и не убранные с зимы ботинки, несколько спортивных сумок, рюкзаки. Юра, чертыхаясь, принялся подбирать всё с пола и распихивать по местам.

Петя крутился под ногами, мешая и вопросительно мявкая: что за переполох? Юра подхватил его на руки и отнёс в комнату: тот любил выскакивать в коридор, лови его потом.

Ровно в два в дверь позвонили. Усатый дядька в возрасте представился: кто такой, от кого, уточнил его имя. Юра махнул ему рукой, и тот прошествовал в ванную. Сам он выглянул в коридор: Отабек не пришёл. Почему-то вырвался разочарованный вздох.

Закрыв дверь, Юра проследовал вслед за мастером. Тот, осмотрев потолок, деловито принялся распаковывать свои чемоданчики. Петя, каким-то образом выбравшийся из комнаты (Юра сам не видел, но поклясться был готов: этот хитрец точно научился открывать дверь), выглянул из-за хозяйских ног, учуял запах краски и ретировался.

Потоптавшись какое-то время на пороге, Юра решил, что тут и без него справятся и шмыгнул на кухню, прихватив из комнаты ноутбук — самое время сделать домаху из универа, а то ему уже по некоторым парам грозила если не пересдача, то девять кругов ада на сессии. И неважно, что спортсмен, преподы по общим дисциплинам плевали на это с высокой колокольни, гоняли в хвост и гриву так, словно их предмет самый важный.

Вышмат придумали для пыток.

В бессмысленной борьбе с формулами и цифрами незаметно пролетел следующий час. Из тошнотной дымки Юру вырвал голос мастера, сообщившего, что он закончил. Юра заглянул в ванную: потолок был как новенький.

Распрощавшись с мастером (который отправился наверх), Юра побежал открывать окна — краской воняло нестерпимо. Вернулся на кухню, в раздумье постоял над ноутбуком, уговаривая себя не наживать лишних проблем.

Здравый смысл победил, точнее, вспомнились рассказы старшекурсников, грозившихся пересдачами до выпуска. Юра неохотно открыл учебник, вчитался. Буквы скакали перед глазами, прочитанное в голове не укладывалось. Юру хватило ещё на десять минут, а количество выполненных долгов стремилось к нулю. Юра плюнул и отправился ныть в групповой чат: вдруг найдётся сердобольная душа, которая сжалится над бедным и недалёким им. Душа нашлась, Юра возликовал и через пять минут скатывал ответы. Остались информатика, история и философия. Всего-то.

Юра как раз бился над философией, пытаясь продраться сквозь гегелевский невообразимый язык, когда в дверь опять затрезвонили. Сначала и не сообразил, потому что в ушах и так звенело от прилагаемых усилий. Очумело похлопал глазами, но нет, это точно дверь. Бросил взгляд на время: не поднимая головы он просидел три часа.

Ученье — свет.

За дверью оказался Отабек.

— Спаситель, — не раздумывая, брякнул Юра.

Отабек ошарашенно моргнул.

— Это всего лишь побелка потолка.

— Не, я не о том. Ты спас меня от мучительной гибели в когтях немецкого идеализма.

— Учишься?

— Первый курс. Сущий ад.

Отабек сочувственно кивнул.

Юра неуверенно почесал макушку.

— Хочешь зайти?

— О! Я только хотел узнать, всё ли в порядке.

— Пять звёзд. Заходи. — Отабек замялся, и Юра пошире распахнул дверь. — Заходи, расскажешь, как докатился до жизни такой.

— В которой заливаю соседей снизу?

— Именно. Кухня — прямо до конца коридора и направо!

Пока Отабек разувался, Юра успел поставить чайник.

— Тебе кофе или чай?!

— Кофе. Спасибо.

Голос Отабека раздался прямо за спиной, и Юра от неожиданности подпрыгнул, понадеявшись, что это было не слишком заметно. Судя по раздавшемуся смешку, надеялся он зря. В лицо бросилась краска, и Юра наклонил голову, закрываясь волосами.

Сам он кофе не любил, но кофеварка у него была — для гостей держал. А себе если и готовил, то добавлял такое количество сахара или сгущёнки, что от кофе одно название оставалось. Так что себе он заварил чай. (Единственная польза от Никифорова — тот тоннами возил ему различные сорта.)

Грохнув кружки на стол, себе — любимую, со сколами и полустершимся рисунком, Отабеку — гостевую, приличную, уселся, подперев рукой щёку и дал отмашку:

— Рассказывай!

Отабек неторопливо взялся за кружку с исходящим паром кофе, понюхал, осторожно глотнул. На лице мелькнуло удивленно-восторженное выражение — правильно, туфты Юра не держит. Мелькнуло и пропало, сменившись задумчивостью. Отабек отпил, отставил кружку и взглянул прямо в глаза. Сердце отчего-то ёкнуло.

— А что рассказывать?

— Что хочешь! — всплеснул руками Юра. — Как день прошёл? Какие планы на жизнь? Ты кошатник или собачник? Как оказался в нашем захолустье? Какой вариант апокалипсиса предпочитаешь?

Отабек тихонько посмеивался, улыбаясь даже не губами — глазами.

— День прошел в забегах по городу: ищу работу, да и прикупить для квартиры надо немало вещей. У меня дома в Астане осталась собака, привезу её позже, как устроюсь здесь окончательно. И это Питер ты называешь захолустьем или конкретно этот дом?

Юра зубасто ухмыльнулся.

— Я сам из Москвы, в каком-то смысле — да. Но и про дом тоже. Захотелось питерской коммунальной романтики?

С коммунальной он, конечно, загнул: квартиры у них были хоть и большими да просторными, но всего на три комнаты. То ли застройка такая, то ли когда-то давно уже поделили этаж на несколько квартир. Из всех комнат Юра по факту использовал только одну как спальню. У соседей метраж был побольше. Обе квартиры на верхнем этаже, насколько он знал, принадлежали одним хозяевам и уже несколько лет стояли пустыми с тех пор, как те съехали в новостройку. Их поначалу пытались сдавать, но не везло с жильцами (а Юре — с соседями: ночью он предпочитал спать, а не таскаться на верхний этаж и орать, что вызовет ментов, если не угомонятся; в конце концов, последних таких тусовщиков они выгоняли всей парадной). После этого новых жильцов хозяева не искали. А ещё Юра от всех соседей успел наслушаться, что крыша постоянно протекала, и житьё-бытьё превращалось в тетрис, где цель — стратегически верно расставить тазики. Знал ли об этом Отабек — вопрос хороший.

Про планы на жизнь Отабек тактично промолчал.

— Слышал я про эту романтику разное, но нет. Переезд был спонтанным, и я ухватился за первое, что удалось найти. Да и цена оказалась невысокой… Теперь-то понимаю, почему.

Юра заржал. Чуть не до слёз.

— Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу. Думаешь, старые трубы — твоя главная забота? Ха! Подожди дождей, гарантирую весёлое времяпрепровождение. А дважды в месяц у нас бесплатные концерты. — Отабек непонимающе вскинул бровь. — Двор-колодец, у соседа с третьего этажа напротив после каждой получки просыпается страстная любовь к водке и Лепсу. Увы, у него есть стереосистема с микрофоном. Выводы делай сам.

Отабек вместо ответа только обескураженно покачал головой.

— А что за работа? — поинтересовался Юра.

— Я звукорежиссёр, — ответил Отабек. Юра одобрительно вскинул вверх два больших пальца. — Но не уверен, что получится вот так сразу найти хорошее место. Пока присматриваюсь к клубам.

— О, ты диджеишь?

— Немного, — чуть смущенно улыбнулся Отабек. Юра на мгновение залип, но тут же заставил себя встряхнуться.

— Это офигеть как круто! Позовёшь как-нибудь на выступление?

— А ты хочешь?

— Ещё спрашиваешь!

— Тогда обязательно.

— Договорились!

Дальше разговор перескочил на какие-то повседневные и мелкие темы: Юра выспрашивал, что осталось обустроить в квартире, что Отабеку нравилось есть и как он предпочитал проводить досуг, параллельно ненавязчиво пытаясь напроситься в гости. Отабек расспрашивал про самого Юру и его увлечения, про район и магазины в шаговой доступности, про соседей. Засиделись, кофе пришлось заваривать по новой. И ведь обсуждали какие-то мелочи, бытовуху, но время пролетело незаметно и увлекательно, а потом Отабек случайно зацепился взглядом за часы на микроволновке, засобирался — шёл восьмой час. Юра расстроился, но понадеялся, что разочарование не отразилось на лице. Его самого поджидала недоделанная философия. И режим.

Закрыл за Отабеком дверь, привалился к ней спиной. Из комнаты наконец вынырнул Петя (чужих он поначалу чурался, вечно прячась под кроватью), потёрся о ноги. Юра наклонился, подхватил его на руки, приподнял до уровня глаз. Петя тут же ткнулся головой в подбородок, замурчал, ластясь.

— Петя, кажется, у меня появился новый друг.

Петя на его слова внимания не обратил. Подумаешь, невидаль какая. Да и кто там у Юры появился его мало волновало, главное, чтобы кормил вовремя, любил и гладил.

А вот Юра ещё с минуты стоял столбом, оглушённый невольно вырвавшимися словами.

Друг.

* * *

В понедельник Юра с самого утра отправился к Барановской. На катке впахивать в обычном режиме ему официально разрешения не дали, поэтому и появлялся он там три раза в неделю — пристреляться. Все тренировки сводились скорее к восстановлению скиллов у станка. Рассекать на коньках, не оглядываясь на запреты и ограничения, хотелось до дрожи, но с двухчасовых тренировок Барановской Юра и так выползал едва живой. И колено побаливало. Не сильно и с каждым днём всё меньше, но теперь он сам боялся переусердствовать, поэтому распоряжениям Якова и предписаниям врачей следовал неукоснительно. Восстанавливать форму так восстанавливать, не забегая вперёд паровоза.

На парах — спал.

Потом сходил на физио и массаж, в последний раз: завтра заключительное освидетельствование, и (Юра надеялся) вожделенный каток не за горами.

Айфон тренькнул входящим.

_«Привет. Сегодня всё в силе?»_

Юра проверил время: семнадцать сорок.

_«Ты уже освободился что ли?»_

_«Да, собеседование было коротким»._

Юра чертыхнулся. Десятый троллейбус едва полз: вечерело, пробки, ну и _Невский._

_«Ты сейчас где?»_

_«Захожу на Сенную»._

И следом ещё одно сообщение: _«Не торопись, договаривались на семь, я подожду. Просто хотел убедиться, что у тебя не поменялись планы»_.

Юра побарабанил пальцами по колену, раздумывая. Петьку он забегал проверить, покормить и поиграть сразу после пар, в принципе, домой можно и не возвращаться.

_«Всё ок. Могу раньше»._

Юра встал, начал протискиваться через толпу к двери, надвинув капюшон поглубже. В бок прилетел чей-то локоть, Юра дёрнулся, врезавшись в стоящую рядом даму, пробормотал извинения и ужом скользнул в виднеющийся просвет среди моря тел. Голос объявил: «Малая Морская улица», двери распахнулись, и Юра с облегчением вывалился наружу, глотнув холодного воздуха. Отабек написал очень вовремя: мост он пересечь ещё не успел, и идти обратно было не так много. Но Отабек, скорее всего, всё равно приедет раньше него.

Юра разблокировал экран, чтобы посмотреть сообщение. Отабек ответил смайликом.

_«Встретимся внутри»._

Не дожидаясь ответа, отрубил интернет и закинул телефон в сумку. Поправил наушники, долистал в айподе до папки, под которую предпочитал ходить и двинул вперёд, лавируя между туристами и прохожими.

Вчера они спонтанно решили пойти в кино. Прогуглили, что сейчас идёт. Юра предложил было Мстителей (до которых он так и не успел дойти, а от спойлеров бегал как от злого Якова), но Отабек идею не поддержал (оказалось, что он не смотрел предыдущие фильмы; на вопрос «почему» ответил, что франшиза прошла как-то мимо его внимания, и Юра тут же сделал себе мысленную пометку заняться его образованием). Сам Отабек предложил пойти на какой-то фильм отечественного производства — «Дылда». Юра глянул на кинопоиске: драма, послевоенный Ленинград, история двух подруг-фронтовичек. Наверняка какая-нибудь унылая демагогия и тоска. Но о своих сомнениях смолчал, хотя русское кино в принципе не уважал. Хотелось, наверное, понять, что нравится Отабеку, да и альтернативы особо не было.

На всю дорогу ушло двадцать минут. Впереди показалась «Аврора». Юра нырнул в арку, пересёк дворик и зашёл внутрь. Огляделся.

— Привет, — выдохнул, плюхаясь на стул напротив Отабека.

— Привет. Я выкупил билеты.

— Отлично. Ты есть хочешь?

Они дружно с сомнением посмотрели на буфет: бутерброды, пирожные, снэки, сладкие батончики.

— Вопрос снимаю.

Отабек перевел взгляд на руку («Каменный век, классические часы!», — восхитился про себя Юра) и заявил:

— У нас ещё примерно час, можем сходить куда-нибудь.

— Это же Невский, мы больше получаса только заказ ждать будем, — поморщился Юра. Отабек кривовато улыбнулся: мол, сами мы не местные, тебе виднее. — Нет уж. Лучше после сеанса зайдём куда-нибудь, если ещё будет хотеться. А сейчас… — Юра навалился грудью на стол, хитро прищурился, — сейчас мы обсудим твоё нежелание приобщиться к Марвел.

Отабек застонал.

Оставшееся время пролетело незаметно.

Фильм ему, как ни удивительно, понравился. Удивил уж точно. Он принялся расспрашивать Отабека, но тот ровно ответил, что о сюжете тоже ничего не знал, а выбрал потому, что рекомендовали и хвалили коллеги с бывшей работы. Юра только подозрительно на это прищурился.

Со временем он малость не рассчитал: когда они вышли из кинотеатра, было уже за девять. Юре так поздно объедаться в кафе не стоило, спать тоже надо было лечь не позже одиннадцати. Да и Отабек предложил пойти сразу домой: у него на девять утра было назначено очередное собеседование.

Так что они двинули по Невскому в сторону Дворцовой. Несмотря на понедельник, народу было — тьма, особенного раздражали бесконечные толпы туристов. За это Юра Невский и не жаловал: многолюдье, шум, гвалт, зазывалы в громовещатель то на экскурсии, то чай в подворотне попить приглашают, всё переливается сотнями огней, музыка несётся из-за каждой открытой двери или прямо на улице выступает кто-то под гитару или саксофон, одним словом — хаос. До моста дошли в молчании: говорить Юра особо не хотел, а Отабек явно всё ещё отходил от впечатлений.

На мосту, как всегда, ветер продувал насквозь. Юра вытащил из рюкзака шапку, натянул, поёжившись.

— Когда уже лето, — недовольно буркнул себе под нос. — Надоело мёрзнуть.

— Со следующей недели обещают потепление. Да и ночь уже.

— Быстрее бы.

— Не любишь холод?

— Терпеть не могу. Уж лучше жара. А ты?

— Лучшее время года — осень.

Юра уставился на него в ужасе. Шмыгнул носом, затолкал руки поглубже в карманы куртки.

— Тогда ты приехал куда надо. Небо, затянутое чёрным водоворотом, потоп со всех сторон и шквальный ветер. И туманы. Мечта, а не время года.

— Не такая осень, — мечтательно улыбнулся Отабек.

Другой Юра уже и не помнил.

— А если говорить о мечте, — начал Отабек, но тут же умолк. Юра вскинулся, едва сдерживая порыв поторопить с продолжением, но сумел себя осадить. — Хочу писать музыку. То есть, я уже пишу. И, наверное, наконец готов поделиться с другими.

Отабек вдруг глянул на него искоса. По щекам растёкся слабый румянец — Юра, может быть, и не заметил бы в темноте, но уж слишком внимательно смотрел.

— Дашь послушать?

Отабек тут же молча потянулся во внутренний карман на груди. Вытащил плеер, проводные наушники, которые отдал Юре, а сам закопался в плейлист, яростно щёлкая по кнопкам.

Они остановились посередине моста, прижались к перилам, чтобы не мешать прохожим. Вдалеке неоново сиял в темноте Лахта-центр, под ними пронесся катер — Юра проследил взглядом серую пену в черной глади воды. За спиной сигналили машины, мост под ногами едва заметно вибрировал.

— Готов?

Юра кивнул. Прикрыл глаза.

Мелодия началась с неспешного гитарного перебора. Струны словно о чём-то плакали, делились застарелой неизбывной тоской. Затем вступил синтезатор: сердце тревожно зашлось в груди, Юра вцепился пальцами в перила. Вот что́ творилось, слов ведь нет, а от самой музыки всплывали в голове образы: казалось, что Юра — лист, влекомый безжалостным ветром в бескрайнее небо, или птица, ищущая в ночи путь домой. Ударили барабаны — тихо и глухо, на грани слышимости, но дрожью пробрало с ног до головы. Юра вслушивался в каждую ноту, кусал губы. Мелодия ускорилась и вдруг сорвалась в бешеный ритм, ударила, словно прилив, словно буря, сбросила с отвесной скалы, и вот Юра уже не птица, что летит, и не лист, что несётся, подхваченный ветром, он падает, кувыркаясь, зажмурившись от восторга и ужаса, затаив дыхание. И вдруг — торможение, и штопор сменяется планированием, сердце в груди уже не заходится в бешеной скачке, а бьётся ровнее, спокойнее, не отчаянный порыв и стремление куда-то, а надежда — умиротворяющая, но несомненная. Последний гитарный всплеск — и тишина.

Юра неохотно открыл глаза. Мир вокруг замедлился, потемнел по краям и будто выцвел.

— Ну как?

И вот что на такое ответить? Юра открыл беспомощно рот, но тут же передумал — слова и сотой доли его ощущений не могли передать. Казались ненастоящими, искусственными и неловкими. А вот музыка Отабека…

Юра не знал, что сказать, а потому просто потянулся вперед, обхватил Отабека руками за плечи и стиснул крепко, изо всех сил, пытаясь прикосновением передать шторм внутри.

Его обняли в ответ.

— Это невероятно, — говорить, уткнувшись в чужое плечо, спрятав лицо и глаза, оказалось легко. — Ты невероятный, Отабек.

— Спасибо.

И от этого «спасибо», тихого, краткого, но сказанного с такой силой, плеснуло внутри радостью и нежностью. Юра на секунду прижался ближе, а затем отстранился.

Поймал взгляд Отабека — горящий, тёмный, пытливый. Щёки вспыхнули от смущения.

— А включи ещё что-нибудь?

— Приходи в конце недели ко мне? — одновременно с ним заговорил Отабек.

Юра просиял.

— Замётано!

Дурацкая, счастливая улыбка не сходила с лица. Отабек выглядел не лучше, только это и успокаивало.

Юра оставил один наушник себе, второй протянул Отабеку. Шли, то и дело соприкасаясь локтями, плечами, смеясь и шикая друг на другу, иначе за смехом не было слышно музыки.

Юра намеренно замедлялся: домой не хотелось. Хотелось идти вот так — рядом, перебрасываясь фразами и впечатлениями, и чтобы дорога вовсе не заканчивалась.

Рядом с Отабеком вообще хотелось быть: слушать смех, размеренную, вдумчивую речь, следить за сменой выражений на лице, за скупыми, но выразительными жестами.

Внутри распускался огненный цветок счастья. Юра грелся в его лучах, собирал, словно жемчужины, улыбки Отабека и щедро дарил собственные в ответ.

На душе было хорошо. Так, как не было уже очень давно: проблемы, разочарования, сомнения отступили в тень. Хотелось обнять весь мир. Пробежаться под теплым ночным дождём. Вскочить на коньки, выплеснуть радость на лёд. Ну или хотя бы обнять Отабека ещё раз. Перед расставанием Юра так и поступил. Ввалился в квартиру, оглушенный от эмоций и мыслей, проверил Петю и, бросив одежду неаккуратным комом, завалился на кровать.

Во сне — парил. Взмывал к голубым небесам, к яростному солнцу. Сердце восторженно пело в груди, выводя какую-то новую, прежде незнакомую мелодию. Незнакомую, но прекрасную.

Юра спал, и даже во сне с лица его не сходила улыбка.

* * *

На каток во вторник пришел в полном раздрае. Фельцмана видно не было: то ли ещё не явился, то ли сидел в тренерской, то ли с мелкими занимался.

Юра размялся, рванул на лёд. И принялся как проклятый отрабатывать дорожки шагов: разогнался для дуги, встав на правую ногу (левую беречь, беречь, беречь, чёрт возьми!), ушёл в быстрый поворот вокруг своей оси, назад и наружу, коньком прочертив петлю, и выехал в том же направлении. Закрыл дугу, повторил. Тройка — руки на уровне плеч, держать голову, держать спину, стремительная и лаконичная скобка, резкий крюк и более плавный выкрюк, закончить вращением в твизле. Повторить. Повторить. Повторить.

Душили злость и обида. Запрет вроде и сняли, а вроде и нет. Ещё месяц велели беречься, у станка не переутомляться, «заниматься в обычном режиме» пока запретили, наказав возвращать нагрузку постепенно. Прыжки — дозированно. Это что вообще за предписание?! И раз в неделю — на контрольную проверку. Если ухудшений не будет, отстанут.

— Плисецкий!

А вот и Фельцман. Юра тормознул, развернулся в направлении голоса, заранее насупившись. И руки бы в карманы сунул, да было некуда, так что оставалось только вскинуть, хорохорясь, подбородок. Наверняка эскулапы уже отзвонились с результатами комиссии.

— Ко мне.

Точно отзвонились. Вот дерьмо.

Юра уныло заскользил по льду. Зовёт в тренерскую — это и хорошо, и плохо. Хорошо, потому что выволочки Фельцман любил устраивать на глазах у всех, чтоб сила педагогического внушения сокрушила жертву, а остальные — в священном ужасе — трепетали и мотали на ус, что так нельзя. (Ну ладно, ладно, хмыкнул про себя Юра. Просто у Фельцмана на его выходки чаще всего терпения не хватало, вот и орал там, где узнал или где настиг). Плохо потому, что в сторонку Фельцман вызывал только тех, с кем планировал вести серьёзный разговор. После последнего такого задушевного разговора Юру сняли с соревнований и отправили на медкомиссию. Так что лучше бы наорал прилюдно.

Юра схватился за бортик, перепрыгнул порожек. Надел чехлы, натянул куртку, застегнувшись под самое горло, и уныло поплёлся в тренерскую. Фельцман ещё и дверь предусмотрительно приоткрытой оставил. Юра понимал: не отвертеться, но так и хотелось улизнуть по-тихому от разговора. Останавливало то, что с Фельцмана сталось бы заявиться на занятие к Барановской, а уж сдвоенного прессинга он не переживёт. Фельцман ей, конечно, всё равно расскажет, не стоило и сомневаться.

Фельцман сидел, откинувшись в кресле и сложив руки на груди, зыркнул из-под нахмуренных бровей так, что изнутри морозом продрало. Недовольно поджатые губы расслабились, а потом сложились в усталую, понимающую улыбку.

О боги всех религий мира, только не это.

— Садись.

Юра послушно уселся. Поёрзал в кресле, мечтая оказаться где угодно, только не здесь.

Хуже эскулапов — только душеспасительные беседы в исполнении Фельцмана.

Засвистел чайник, Фельцман грузно поднялся. Звякнули чашки, полился кипяток, зашуршали бумажные пакетики (Юра ненавидел чай в заводской упаковке — ни вкуса, ни настоящего запаха, одна труха), зашелестел сыплющийся сахар, звонко запели ложки.

На стол перед Юрой поставили чашку. Он схватился за нее ладонями — керамика почти обжигала, но не настолько, чтобы было больно. Вдохнул густой пар — бергамот, мелисса, но запах синтетический. Щекочет.

Фельцман тяжело вздохнул. Юра склонился над чашкой, почти уткнувшись в неё лицом, отодвинул большим пальцем ложку к ручке, и принялся прихлёбывать. Нарочито громко. Знал, что подобное Фельцмана бесит.

— Юра…

Нет, удержаться не выходило. Ну никак. Со стуком поставив чашку обратно — не рассчитал, слишком резко, по пальцам плеснул кипяток, обжигая, подпитывая внутреннюю злость, — и огрызнулся:

— Что Юра?

Вскинул голову, встречая взгляд напротив.

Фельцман подобрался, окаменел лицом.

— Сказали не усердствовать, значит не усердствовать! Или хочешь опять в середине сезона с травмой свалиться? — Юра не хотел. — На каток будешь ходить три раза в неделю, но пока без прыжков. С Лидией занятия продолжишь, я предупрежу, чтобы без перегибов, но форму навёрстывать надо. Конечно, получится ли в этом году заявиться…

Юра сжал зубы так, что челюсти заныли. Ещё один сезон коту под хвост? В прошлом году, в декабре, его сняли с финала Гран-при сразу после короткой: он упал и упал очень неудачно — прямо на левую ногу, которая и до того побаливала. Сначала думали, что трещина в кости. Откуда ему было знать, что небольшие проблемы с балансом и боли в колене закончатся удалением мениска и долгим восстановлением? За то, что скрывал и молчал до последнего, прилетело по полной, Фельцман орал самозабвенно: не то что весь каток, весь Ванкувер поди слышал. А потом травма оказалась серьёзнее, чем предполагали поначалу. Лечить решили всё же в России. Операция прошла нормально, но с осложнениями. Хоть как-то возвращаться к спорту разрешили неделю назад, а до того — упражнения на разработку и крепление сустава, физио, массаж, бассейн.

Сам дурак, Юра это знал. Но и терпеть уже было невмоготу. На одних костылях больше месяца пропрыгать пришлось.

— Юра.

Негромкий голос вырвал из мрачных мыслей. Фельцман смотрел чуть встревоженно, понимающе — в груди что-то защемило, в горле встал ком, и Юра тут же уткнулся в спасительную чашку.

— Это всего лишь месяц.

— Всего месяц, — передразнил Юра. — А программу ставить, а прыжки отрабатывать когда? Я скоро всё позабуду.

Фельцман красноречиво хмыкнул.

— Программу вы с Лидией уже продумали. Отрабатывай то, что можно. На катке — тоже без фанатизма, ты меня понял? И определись уже с музыкой.

Против воли внутри всё загорелось. Музыка…. Да, пожалуй, Юра наконец знал, что хочет.

— А успеем?

— Посмотрим по ситуации. Нос чтоб не вешал, понял? Нагрузки — в меру, — под пристальным взглядом Юра сжался, кивнул. — Узнаю, что нарушаешь, сам тебя потом не выпущу на лёд. Вон, у тебя сессия как раз впереди, поднажми, чтобы не повторилась зимняя история.

— Зимой это не я. Это всё операция.

Фельцман на это только бросил грозный взгляд из-под бровей. Ну да, да, Юра учёбой не заморачивался, долгов насобирал, на сессию вообще заявиться не смог, не до того было. Вот и вышло, что сдавал потом в течение семестра, а особо принципиальным до сих пор пересдаёт. Вот только травма в голове что-то сдвинула, и он впервые задумался: рано или поздно соревнования для него окончатся, и что тогда? Когда из школы выпускался, дедушка с Фельцманом на пару все уши прожужжали, что надо получить образование. Юра парировал: зачем ему? Пойдёт хореографом или тренером поднимать юное поколение. В ответ получал одно: да пожалуйста, только с дипломом. В итоге поступил туда, куда баллов хватило, ведь особо к экзаменам не готовился. Дедушка в течение первого семестра интересовался успехами и неудачами дистанционно, а вот Фельцман в прямом и переносном смысле руку на пульсе держал. Юра мозгами понимал, что сделать он всё равно ничего не может, но Фельцман бдил: когда ненавязчиво, а когда с прямолинейностью идущего на таран, и Юра, как пятилетка, выкладывал всё от и до. А потом под недовольно-разочарованным взглядом исправлял косяки.

— Как проводишь свободное время?

— Учусь.

— Это хорошо. Но и отдыхать не забывай.

— Я отдыхаю.

В памяти тут же вереницей пронеслись немногочисленные встречи с Отабеком. Следующая была запланирована на пятницу.

— Ага! Ясно всё с тобой, — заухмылялся вдруг Фельцман.

Юра вздрогнул, согнал с лица непонятно когда вылезшую улыбку.

— Чего это вам ясно? — буркнул подозрительно.

— Эх, молодо-зелено, — лукаво блестя глазами, непонятно выдал Фельцман. Покачал головой. — Ну, теперь точно не сомневаюсь: не напортачишь. Кыш!

Юра ничего не понял, но возможностью сбежать воспользовался мгновенно.

В спину ударил негромкий смех, и Юра припустил изо всех сил. Захлопнул за собой дверь, непонимающе уставился на именную табличку. Фельцман совсем того, что ли? Впрочем, не его дело.

Юра проверил телефон. От Отабека пришла фотография — звукозаписывающая студия, куча каких-то приборов, мониторов, на столе массивные наушники, блокнот, стакан с кофе, за стеклом — микрофоны и инструменты.

Юра навёл камеру на каток, щёлкнул, отправил в ответ.

И с настроением, диаметрально противоположным тому, с которым пришёл, отправился катать.

* * *

Препод негромко бубнил, не поднимая головы от разложенных на столе записей. Юра с трудом держал глаза открытыми — он сегодня встал в шесть, поехал на каток, где-то ли музыка сработала, то ли открылось какое-то второе дыхание, но выложился на полную. Потом — в универ, активно впитывать знания. К пятой (последней) паре от активности осталось одно название, так это ещё и была треклятая философия. В лектории было душно, негромко потрескивали старые флуоресцентные лампы, соседи по галёрке либо откровенно дрыхли, либо залипали в телефоне, что тоже не добавляло бодрости, и Юра сидел, клевал носом, уложив рюкзак на парту (для амортизации — если всё же не справится и вырубится).

Он уже почти заснул, когда на столе тренькнул телефон, вырывая из зыбкого марева.

_«Приходи к семи»._

Сон как рукой сняло. Отправив в ответ смайлик, Юра с тоской посмотрел на время — до конца пытки оставалось ещё добрых полчаса. Подпёр подбородок кулаком и уставился на препода за кафедрой. Старенький и сухонький профессор был кошмаром всего потока ещё с прошлой сессии: на лекциях материал начитывал паршиво, за посещаемостью не следил, на семинарах раздавал доклады и потом молча слушал скачанные из интернета опусы. А на зачётах вдруг уподоблялся Мефистофелю: и прогульщиков в лицо знал, и доклады кто откуда скачал, а кто криво и косо, но сам написал — всё помнил, вопросы каверзные задавал и в целом поговорить был не прочь. Такого подхода в преподавании Юра не понимал, но где царь и бог, а где жалкие смертные.

Вот говорили же умные люди Юре: поступай на факультет Зимних олимпийских видов спорта и горя знать не будешь. Но Юра же и швец, и жнец, и на дуде игрец, поэтому поступил на менеджмент, гори он синим пламенем.

Ровно в шестнадцать одним из первых выскочил из аудитории прочь. Прочь и быстрее на улицу. В городе наконец распогодилось: выглянуло солнце, разошлись тучи, обнажив иссиня-голубое небо, улёгся ветер и отступили дожди. Куртка и полуботинки отправились в шкаф, сменившись лёгкой ветровкой и конверсами. Благодать.

Домой не хотелось, хотелось пройтись, подышать свежим воздухом. В наушниках зазвучали первые ноты проигрыша, Кипелов затянул: «Этот парень был из тех…», и Юра бодро зашагал в сторону набережной Крюкова канала, мимо Новой Голландии к площади Труда и Благовещенскому мосту. Над мостом носились чайки, ветерок овевал лицо. Юра вытащил наушники, облокотился на перила, прислушиваясь к плеску воды (но больше, конечно, к шуму проезжающих мимо машин). Чайка, наглая и отчаянная, села подле, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, наклонила голову, пробуравила чёрным глазом-бусиной. Юра наклонил голову в ответ, ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. Чайка взмахнула крыльями, закричала — так высоко и пронзительно, что Юру передёрнуло, — и взлетела. Юра проследил за ней взглядом, вернул наушники на место и двинул дальше. Вышел на набережную Лейтенанта Шмидта, глянул на время — всего-то двадцать минут, и свернул на седьмую линию. Дошёл до аптеки-музея имени Пеля, хмыкнул: в Днепропетровском переулке как всегда стояло несколько человек, поджидая, когда кто-нибудь откроет калитку к заветной башне Грифонов — разгадать код счастья. Юра покачал головой: цифры на кирпичах башни уж который год закрашены, а народ всё таскается в ожидании непонятно какого чуда.

Дальше толпа становилась всё гуще: Средний проспект, метро, туристы. Юра подтянул лямки рюкзака, накинул капюшон толстовки, ускорил шаг — полгода простоя своё дело сделали, фанклуб за ним почти не бегал, но подле квартиры стоило поберечься: то и дело кто-то умудрялся сфоткать на смартфон и запостить в инстаграм. Самые смелые и подходить не стеснялись, выпрашивая автограф и селфи. За годы Юра попривык, Фельцман с Барановской отучили волком глядеть на фанатов, но излишнее внимание до сих пор терпеть не мог.

Домой ввалился, выдохнул — сегодня пронесло.

Петя выскочил в коридор на шум, сонно потянулся. Мурлыкнул, махнул хвостом и скрылся на кухне. Призывно зазвенели миски. Ну всё понятно.

Наскоро помыв руки, обновив воду и корм, переодевшись и разогрев оставшийся со вчерашнего дня булгур с курицей, Юра завалился на кровать с едой и ноутбуком. На кровать вспрыгнул Петя: сунулся носом в тарелку, встопорщил усы, мазнул боком по лицу — Юра заперхал, отплёвываясь от шерсти, возмущенно прикрикнул. Пете хоть бы хны: только развалился по-королевски на подушке, зевнул во всю пасть (причём так заразительно, что Юра тоже не удержался), уложил морду на лапы и засопел.

— Только и делаешь, что спишь целыми днями.

Петя дёрнул ухом: отстань, хозяин, завидуй молча.

Юра зевнул ещё раз, отставил тарелку с остатками на тумбочку, заскроллил ленту новостей. Глаза слипались, картинки и текст смазывались в невнятное ничто, и Юра сдался: отпихнул ноут в сторону, уронил голову и закрыл глаза.

Разбудил его звонок в дверь.

Юра подорвался. Петя таращился на него круглыми испуганными глазищами, собравшись в компактный комок, готовый к побегу под кровать в любой момент.

На лестничной клетке переминался с ноги на ногу Отабек.

— Привет.

Юра ещё пару мгновений отупело хлопал ресницами, соображая, что к чему. А потом в голове прояснилось, зажглась лампочка — встреча!

— Блядь! Прости, я забыл! То есть не забыл, просто день идиотский, я заебался, пришёл домой и заснул! Прости, прости, прости, я щас, заходи!

Рванул в комнату, мысленно отвешивая себе оплеухи — так ждать и так проколоться мог только он, воистину.

— Я забеспокоился, подумал, вдруг что случилось? Не догадался, что ты мог просто вырубиться. Может, отменим тогда?

Юра резко затормозил на месте:

— Нет уж, я сейчас!

Между ног деловито прошмыгнул Петя. Юра через него перепрыгнул, чтобы не споткнуться, зачертыхался — то-то смеху было бы, пропаши он пол носом в собственной квартире. Заметался по комнате в поисках джинсов и незаляпанной футболки, переоделся и бросился обратно.

Петя вальяжно развалился в коридоре на боку, подставив пузо и задрав лапу к потолку. Мурчал, покряхтывая на особенно приятных моментах: Отабек, присев на корточки, наглаживал его в две руки и улыбался.

— Не разбалуй мне кота, — привалившись к косяку, предостерег его Юра. — Этот засранец и так король мира.

— Юра, — укоризненно попенял Отабек. Петя тоже задрал голову: морда блаженная-блаженная, глазки-щёлочки.

— Да ты настоящий заклинатель. Петя к новым людям долго привыкает. Чем ты его покорил? Признавайся!

— Коты чувствуют симпатии хозяев, вот и всё.

Юра недоверчиво прищурился: черта с два, иначе бы Петя не лип так к Никифорову. Тот заявлялся редко, но у Пети каждый раз случались приступы огромной и, увы, неразделённой любви.

— Храни свои секреты, пока можешь. Рано или поздно всё выведаю.

Отабек глянул насмешливо, потрепал Петю между ушей и встал.

— Идём?

Квартира Отабека планировкой и правда не сильно отличалась от его. Юра попытался незаметно всюду сунуть любопытный нос, но Отабек быстро превратил это дело в небольшую экскурсию. Маленький совмещённый санузел, вытянутая, как кишка, длинная и узкая кухня с небольшой комнатушкой сбоку, в которую Отабек поставил обеденный стол и посудные шкафы. Первая комната от двери — аудиостудия: просторный зал, со стенами, обшитыми чем-то чёрным («Звукоизоляционная мембрана», — прокомментировал Отабек), был разделен на две зоны — одна заставлена музыкальными инструментами, вторая — незнакомым Юре оборудованием («Микшеры, цифровые магнитофоны, студийный монитор», — перечислял Отабек). Юра смотрел на всё это круглыми глазами и только кивал, а Отабек над ним посмеивался.

Вторая комната, ожидаемо, оказалась спальней. Платяного шкафа в ней не было, Отабек признался, что отвёл под это дело гардеробную в коридоре. Свою Юра забил разнообразным хламом: коробками, дорожными чемоданами, всякой ненужной утварью, которую давно пора было бы выкинуть, но то рука не поднималась, то времени не было, поэтому туда он старался лишний раз не соваться — слишком велик был риск получить чем-нибудь по голове. Центром его спальни была королевских размеров кровать, потому что лучшее положение для сна — поза морской звезды, ну и крутиться — это святое. Установленная для Пети кошачья стенка с лесенками, разноуровневыми насестами и домиками, гамаком, когтеточками занимала половину свободного пространства. Некоторые люди, впервые завидев стенку, на Юру странно косились; он сам считал это первой проверкой на адекватность. Почему люди обставляют свои жилища с комфортом, а коты вдруг этого не достойны? Нет уж, это не он тут странный.

Спальня же Отабека была заставлена стеллажами и растениями. Юра залип, рассматривая книжные полки: история музыки, биографии, современная художественная литература (в которой он ни черта не понимал — больше половины имён даже знакомыми не казались), искусство. Юра уважительно присвистнул: сам он почти не читал, а если и брал книгу в руки, то предпочитал что-нибудь развлекательное: Довлатова там, Вудхауса, Пратчетта. Или Дарелла — его он готов был читать и перечитывать вечно, любимая книга детства. Собственно, его книжная коллекция и насчитывала десятка два томов перечисленных авторов. С Отабеком не сравниваться.

А ещё у Отабека был проектор. И одна стена — спецом пустая и выкрашенная в белый.

Юра подошёл к аккуратно застеленной раздвижной кровати, уселся сначала по-турецки, подложив под спину подушку. Не то. Плюхнулся на бок, вытянул ноги, подпёр голову ладонью — идеально. Отабек звенел и стучал чем-то на кухне, а спустя минуту заявился с подносом в руках: чай, фрукты, бутерброды. Юра с удивлением понял, что страшно голоден, и накинулся на еду.

— С чего начнём? — возясь с ноутбуком, спросил Отабек.

— О, мой юный падаван, — протянул он (Отабек закатил глаза), — начнём мы с Железного человека! Вообще, конечно, начинать надо с «Первого мстителя»», но это точно не самый удачный старт.

— Как скажешь, учитель, — фыркнул Отабек.

— Недоверие в твоём голосе слышу я. Сомневаться в мудрости наставника не должен ты.

Отабек покачал головой, вполголоса посмеиваясь. Встал, задёрнул шторы, выключил свет — комната погрузилась во тьму. Включил проектор: на стену спроецировалось изображение рабочего стола. Вместо обоев — фото собаки: радостно ухмыляющийся во всю пасть золотистый ретривер с умными карими глазищами и приподнятой лапой.

— Твой?

Отабек утвердительно хмыкнул.

— Когда перевезти планируешь?

— Ещё не решил. Но надеюсь, что до зимы. Как только наладится расписание более-менее.

Побежала начальная заставка. Отабек отлип от столика с проектором, устроился на полу возле кровати, стянув для удобства одну из подушек.

Юре стало немного неловко: развалился, заняв всё место.

— Эй, садись, я подвинусь, — начал он, приподнимаясь.

— Лежи, мне и на полу удобно.

Юра хмыкнул. Повалился обратно. Хозяин — барин. Дотянулся до кружки, отхлебнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Насыщенный молочный улун, с ноткой ванили и сливок.

— Нравится?

— Божественно, — чуть ли не по слогам протянул Юра в ответ. — Начинается, тш-ш-ш.

Отабек отвернулся. Заиграли первые ноты «Back In Black» AC/DC. Юра видел этот фильм не меньше десятка раз, но интерес всё равно не пропадал. Ну и вообще, Железный человек — один из самых крутых персонажей вселенной.

Отабек оказался внимательным и тихим компаньоном: почти не комментировал, смеялся тихо, иногда задавал уточняющие вопросы. Юра с удовольствием подробно отвечал.

А потом в какой-то момент залип, засмотревшись на Отабека. Огладил взглядом взлохмаченные волосы, широкие плечи, гряду выпирающих шейных позвонков. Вдруг захотелось прижаться к ним губами, пройтись поцелуями вверх до самого затылка. Поймал себя на этой мысли, дёрнулся.

Отабек тут же повернулся, блестя глазами в темноте.

— Всё в порядке?

Юра с усилием сглотнул, отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Ага, — ответил враз охрипшим голосом. — Смотри, не отвлекайся. Сейчас самая развлекуха начнётся.

Отабек ещё какое-то время смотрел на него (Юра чувствовал, кожа словно плавилась, а сердце тяжело и часто стучало в груди), но в конце концов отвернулся.

Юра мучительно покраснел, аж щёки припекало.

Вот это он попал.

* * *

Следующая неделя прошла в тихой панике. Не то чтобы Юра постоянно думал о случившемся, но мысли то и дело соскальзывали не в том направлении. Он будто вновь сидел в тёмной комнате рядом с Отабеком, прислушивался к тихому дыханию и ловил себя на желании протянуть руку и прикоснуться.

Что с этим делать — Юра не знал. За всю его жизнь влюблялся он… ну, может и не влюблялся никогда по-настоящему. Была девочка из параллели в средней школе, которая ему нравилась. Они даже сходили разок на свидание, но всё не задалось: Юра мотался по тренировкам-соревнованиям, свободного времени почти не было. Кому такое понравится? Не провстречались они и месяца. Был парень в институте, к которому Юра вроде и хотел подойти, но было боязно: больше всего пугала возможная шумиха, если вдруг что-то просочится в интернет. (С Отабеком, почему-то, даже мысли такой не возникало, Юре было глубоко похрен). А потом травма, совсем не до того стало.

Был ещё Виктор… Фу, нет, никакая это была не влюблённость. И даже не симпатия. Ничего подобного. Придурок просто кинул его с обещанием.

А вообще, времени на отношения у Юры не было. Вот так, чтобы со свиданиями, с походами в кино и домашними посиделками за неспешными разговорами — такого…

Юра сбился с шагу, замер.

Ой.

Нет-нет, быть того не может. У них с Отабеком — дружеские посиделки и дружеский поход в кино. Именно. У него проблем хватало и без этого: Фельцман угрозу свою исполнил и таки скинул на него младшую группу, которая только учится стоять на коньках и делать первые пробные шаги.

«Чтоб дурью не маялся», — припечатал Фельцман, когда отбуксировал Юру на малый каток практически за шкирку. Поджидавшая малышня (три девочки, два мальчика), когда увидели, кого им назначили в качестве тренера, от восхищения рты поразевали. Первые пятнадцать минут Юра отбивался от расспросов, объятий, просьб показать то и это. С трудом, едва сдерживаясь от чертыханий и чего покрепче, сумел их успокоить и начать разминку.

Работать с ними ему понравилось. Нет, это было чертовски утомительно: не покидало ощущение, что их не пятеро, а пятьдесят. Юре на хватало глаз, рук и ног, чтобы следить за всеми и бежать туда, где он был нужен больше всего. Утомительно, но круто. Правда, с первой тренировки он выполз едва живой. Фельцман, едва завидя его, фыркнул и постановил, что Юра с малышней отныне будет заниматься три раза в неделю. Юра заныл, что у него свои тренировки, вуз, и вообще, что это за эксплуатация труда, но так, для виду. Удивился вдвойне, когда Фельцман выдал ему зарплату. Юра думал, что занятия с мелкими — это какое-то наказание (ладно-ладно, способ его вымотать, чтобы на глупости сил не оставалось), но Фельцман сказал, что один из педагогов заболел, и на неопределённый срок заменить было некем, а «тебе, Плисецкий, хотелось же попробовать себя в роли тренера, вот и пробуй».

Чудеса, да и только.

С Отабеком за неделю не встретились ни разу, только переписывались почти каждый день. Тот наконец нашёл работу на постоянку, саунд-дизайнером в студию разработки игр. Отабек вообще оказался любителем консольных игр, вакансия подвернулась случайно, через сарафанное радио, но опыт в этой сфере у него был, взяли без проблем.

Юра отправил ему ворох поздравительных смайликов. От идеи отметить в каком-нибудь ресторане отказался: с одной стороны, у него и правда не было ни одной свободной минуты, с другой… заслышав предложение, чуть айфон из рук не выронил — накрыло паникой, радостью, страхом и желанием одновременно. Нет, прямо сейчас план не лучший — спалится как пить дать.

Отбрехался занятостью, Отабек отнёсся с пониманием. Взамен пришлось пообещать, что первую зарплату они точно отметят.

А потом в вузе началась сессия: зачёты, сдача и защита курсовой. Сверх того, Юре приходилось бегать за преподами, чтобы закрыть долги прошлого семестра, плюс собственные тренировки, плюс Барановская… Домой он приходил ни жив ни мёртв. Времени на рефлексию не оставалось, тут бы не забыть себя с Петей накормить.

Ко второй неделе июня сессия осталась позади. Юра, который втайне подозревал, что вылетит, не проучившись и года, лишь вяло поразился. Силы были на нуле. Не воодушевил даже снятый наконец медицинский запрет. Юра притащился на каток после медкомиссии, отдал Фельцману все необходимые бумажки. Тот критически его осмотрел и отправил домой, заявив, чтобы остаток недели Юра ему на глаза не попадался. Юра послушно развернулся на месте, доехал до дома в какой-то дымке, отписался Отабеку, отключил айфон и выпал из реальности на два дня.

Ожил только к пятнице. Отоспался, заобнимал и нагладил Петю до состояния блаженства, и наконец почувствовал себя готовым столкнуться с миром за пределами квартиры.

Стоило включить айфон, тут же высветилась сообщение в мессенджере от Отабека:

_«Если ты в состоянии, сегодня я в клубе»._

Юра поскрёб в затылке, зевнул. Посмотрел на Петю.

— Как думаешь, стоит пойти?

Петя дёрнул усами: сам решай.

_«Куда и во сколько»._

Отабек ответил моментально, словно телефон в руках держал, поджидая. Скинул адрес, время. Юра поморщился: поздно, да и клубы он любил не слишком. Но он давно обещал Отабеку сходить, самому, впрочем, тоже было любопытно. Вот только мосты… Либо уходить до часу, либо ловить интервал между разводом ближе к трём ночи. Иначе придётся тусить до утра. Юра не был уверен, что готов на такой подвиг. С другой стороны, последние дни он только и делал, что спал, так что выдержит.

Юра в итоге махнул рукой: решит по ситуации. Развлекаться он себе за последний год особо не позволял, так что можно. Плюс потом два выходных, времени, чтобы прийти в чувство, предостаточно.

В клуб подъехал к одиннадцати. Диджей-сет Отбека был запланирован на полночь.

Музыка грохотала так, что сердце начинало биться в такт. Свет в клубе пульсировал, вспыхивая оттенками то зелёного, то синего, то красного. Народу, несмотря на раннее время, было полно — Юра с трудом протолкался к барной стойке. Заказал для начала два шота: травянистая самбука приглушила водку, а потом на языке взорвалась лимонная кислинка. Юра зажмурился, махом опрокинул второй шот, втиснулся на освободившийся рядом высокий стул, заказал наудачу какой-то коктейль с текилой и бехеровкой и стал дожидаться полуночи.

Отабек появился за пультом минут за десять до своего времени. Завозился, переподключая провода, что-то подкручивая и настраивая. Заметили его быстро, кто-то приветственно вскинул руки, закричал, народ поддержал — Отабека здесь явно знали. Отабек махнул толпе в ответ.

Юра ухмыльнулся, прикончил свой коктейль (второй или третий по счёту) и начал протискиваться сквозь массу тел. Выпитый алкоголь приятно согревал и немного кружил голову.

Музыка на мгновение смолкла, а потом под рёв толпы Отабек заиграл.

Юра прикрыл глаза: тяжелые, пробирающие до костей басы вибрирующей волной прошли сквозь тело. Он подстроился под музыку, ритмичную, с явными электронными нотками и редкими вкраплениями отдельных слов. Было приятно отключиться от всего, поставить мысли на паузу и просто следовать за мелодией. Вокруг Юры двигались другие люди, изредка к нему притирался кто-то, и они начинали танцевать вдвоём или втроём. Ритм пьянил не хуже алкоголя, тело пело, Юра отпустил все тормоза и отдался на волю грохочущей со всех сторон мелодии.

Время пролетело словно одно мгновение, он и не вспомнил, что собирался уйти пораньше. Сменялись треки, настолько плавно и незаметно перетекая друг в друга, что Юра этого и не замечал. Музыка была — как дыхание. В какой-то момент только тональность изменилась, Юра обратил внимание, посмотрел за пульт — Отабека не было, его сменила девушка с дредами. Мелодия стала чуть более плавной, спокойной, танцующие вокруг начали разбиваться на парочки. Юра тряхнул волосами, словно сбрасывая наваждение, завертел головой, пытаясь сообразить, как проще выбраться обратно к бару — одному под такую музыку зажигать было уже как-то неинтересно.

Далеко не ушёл: за руку дёрнули, разворачивая, и Юра нос к носу столкнулся с улыбающимся Отабеком.

Юра просиял в ответ, не сдержался — обхватил за плечи, прижался грудью, потянулся к уху, перекрикивая музыку:

— Было круто!

Отабек стиснул за талию, предложил в ответ:

— Потанцуем?

Юра кивнул.

Танцевать с Отабеком в любой другой момент Юра бы засмущался, но сейчас был достаточно пьян, чтобы даже не вспомнить о переживаниях последних недель.

Музыка вокруг них набирала темп, ударяла приливной волной, Юра смеялся, запрокинув голову, смотрел в искрящиеся счастьем и весельем глаза Отабека и ни о чём не думал. Было так одуряюще хорошо, что он словно парил над полом. Они прижимались всё ближе друг к другу, руки Отабека на талии обжигали даже сквозь одежду, и в какой-то момент Юру накрыло неконтролируемым порывом. В голове вспыхнула паника, он отмахнулся, потянулся вперёд и поцеловал Отабека в удивлённо приоткрывшийся рот.

Запала хватило ненадолго. Вот только Юра не успел толком ни испугаться, ни отстранится: затылок накрыла чужая ладонь, и Отабек ответил, углубил поцелуй. По спине, поднимаясь вверх от поясницы, прокатилась волна дрожи, Юра застонал, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.

Отабек отстранился, прижался лбом ко лбу, посмотрел вопросительно: ты в порядке?

Юре было лучше всех. В груди пекло от вихря неразборчивых эмоций, губы сами собой складывались в безудержно счастливую ухмылку. Юра чмокнул Отабека в уголок рта, хихикнул. Вдруг накрыло смущением, показалось, что загорелись даже уши. Он уткнулся лицом Отабеку в шею, покрепче стиснул руки у того на талии: ну чего теперь-то уже стесняться?

Ладонь медленно огладила затылок, шею, взъерошила волосы. Отабек жарко выдохнул в висок.

Шепнул в ухо:

— Пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

Юра засмеялся. Вскинул голову:

— Ты ещё сомневаешься? — Отабек ответил на вопрос чуть смущённым пожатием плеч. Юру окатило изнутри волной тепла. — Ещё спрашиваешь! Конечно да!

Отабек опять его поцеловал.

И в этот момент Юра чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на Земле. И не сомневался, что дальше будет только лучше.


End file.
